


Demons and other words that begin with D

by CynSyn



Series: Sozzled in Soho [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Please Don't Copy to Other Sites, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: “I do! Every time we do this, I know it’s going to happen. I know, at some point, you’ll start talking about… “ He trailed off.“About what, then? If you’re so clever, what was I going to tell you?”“I won’t fall for your treachery, foul fiend.”





	Demons and other words that begin with D

** Post Apocadidn’treallyhappen: **

“D---”  
Aziraphale cuts him off quickly. “Don’t you dare!”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Oh, yes I do!” Aziraphale’s voice shrilled slightly. “It’s always the same thing! I can’t take it! You deserve a commendation for this level of punishment! There is no one in all of Hell that could come up with more torment.”

“You don’t know.” He pouted.

“I do! Every time we do this, I know it’s going to happen. I know, at some point, you’ll start talking about… “ He trailed off.

“About what, then? If you’re so clever, what was I going to tell you?”

“I won’t fall for your treachery, foul fiend.”

“Humor me, Angel.”

“Don’t make me say it,” he whined. “You can’t.”

“Please?” The look that demon was giving his angel was direct from the Aziraphale Puppy Dog Eye Wishes ™ Playbook. They both knew it was effective, but didn’t realize just how _powerful_ it truly was. Wielding such incredible ability required a responsible, firm hand. Aziraphale decided he’d try to remember to only use it for… well, _mostly good_ in the future. Being a bit of a bastard did tend to offer a modicum of flexibility within one’s own scruples, after all. It certainly was rather sobering, purely in the proverbial sense and not at all in the literal, to have his own techniques turned on him. Still, he supposed, turnabout was fair, if inconvenient, play.

For now.

“Fine,” the angel conceded. “Dolphins.”

“HAHAAAAAA!” Crowley howled, triumphantly. “You’re wrong! I wasn’t going to talk about dolphins at all!”

“Oh,” Aziraphale replied, quietly.

Crowley looked positively chuffed.

“I apologize. What _did_ you want to discuss?”

“Ducks.”

The angel let out a disgusted snort. “I can’t stand you.”

“You love me,” the demon growled, playfully.

“I’m not a fanatic about it.”

“You could be.” The demon touched the tip of his forked tongue along the edge of his teeth as he arched an eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

Aziraphale stared at him over the rim of his glass as he took another drink. “I know what you’re doing, you old serpent.”

“Do you, now?”

“I do.”

“Is it working, then?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Perhaps I haven’t been convincing enough, then,” he said as he sauntered vaguely chairward. He slithered around behind Aziraphale’s chair, leaning over the back, his hands on the arms of the chair, his head over the angel’s shoulder. The only distance between his lips and Aziraphale’s ear was the breath he held captive, waiting for the right moment to release it.

The angel, quietly resolute, took another sip from his glass, but said nothing.

Crowley, not strictly needing to breathe, simply waited.

Aziraphale tilted his head slightly away.

Crowley followed.

“Whatever you’re trying to accomplish, my dear, it won’t work,” Aziraphale said, though he wasn’t exactly sure which one of them needed more convincing.

Crowley chose this moment to begin breathing again, but did not withdraw.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was likely closer to almost one-and-one-third minutes, Aziraphale broke. “Well? Say something!”

Crowley pressed his lips closer, breathing the word directly into the angel’s ear. “ _Ducks_.”

Aziraphale stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“To get a bell, a book, and a candle,” Aziraphale replied.

“That doesn’t really work, you know,” the demon called out after him.

“It got my point across, didn’t it?” The angel replied from the other room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Demons and other words that begin with D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294833) by [ExMarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks)




End file.
